The subject matter described herein relates to manufacturing techniques and, more particularly, to laminated forming dies.
Dies may be used in the formation of large, complex parts, e.g., parts for aircraft or other vehicles. Dies that are formed from a solid block of material are expensive and difficult to manufacture.